warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DarknessClan
DarknessClan is an Clan that lives in a cave behind a waterfall. The founder, Runningstar, was able to control the minds of some cats, forcing them to join as loyal members. Even after her death, the control remained firm, and they remained loyal to DarknessClan until they died. DarknessClan originally started as "evil", according to some of its neighbors, but several leaders later and it's definitely not the worst Clan to run into. One of their neighbors, MachineClan, is a firm enemy of theirs. As long as a cat has their full name (unless unusual circumstances persist), they are allowed to have a mate and kits. This clan is owned by Leia. Please leave a message on its talkpage and wait for approval from her. ''Current Members; Leader; Copperstar Dark ginger and light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes. Mottlewing and Shimmerflash's daughter. Indigoflower's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Deputy; Open Medicine Cat; Indigoflower Brown and gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Pulsefreeze's mate. Mottlewing and Shimmerflash's daughter. Copperstar's sister. Mother of Pulsefreeze's kits. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Indigoflower's kits; Swallowkit'' Silver and gray tom with fluffy fur and dark blue-violet eyes. Pulsefreeze and Indigoflower's son. Galaxykit and Butterflykit's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Galaxykit'' Mottled silver, gray, and brown she-cat with violet eyes. Pulsefreeze and Indigoflower's daughter. Swallowkit and Butterflykit's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Butterflykit'' Light brown and white tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Pulsefreeze and Indigoflower's son. Swallowkit and Galaxykit's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Warriors; Pulsefreeze Mottled silver tabby and white tom with blue-violet eyes. Indigoflower's mate. Swallowkit, Galaxykit, and Butterflykit's father. Florallight, Briarfoot, and Ivyflower's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Florallight'' Dilute calico she-cat with greenish-gray eyes. Pulsefreeze, Briarfoot, and Ivyflower's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Briarfoot'' Light brown tabby tom with darker paws and light golden eyes. Pulsefreeze, Florallight, and Ivyflower's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Minnowwish'' Dappled white and dark gray she-cat with long claws and water-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Troutfur'' Silver tabby tom with a slightly blueish underbelly and green eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Hailfoot'' Dark gray tom with silver paws, ears, and tail, and ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Apprentices; Chervilpaw Gray and white she-cat with short, fluffy fur and pale green-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Shellpaw'' Black and brown tom with dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Dawnpaw'' Cream and white tom with dawn-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Queens; Ivyflower Dark dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Shiningmoon's (MachineClan cat) kits. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Ivyflower's kits; Petalkit'' Dilute calico she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Frostkit'' Light blue-gray and white tom with pale golden eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Seakit'' Dark blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Mosskit'' Dark dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with green-gold eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Elders; Mottlewing Mottled ginger and brown tom with a graying muzzle and pale brown eyes. Shimmerflash's mate. Copperstar and Indigoflower's father. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Former Members; Shimmerflash Silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mottlewing's mate. Copperstar and Indigoflower's mother. Killed in a Darkness/Machine battle. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''RPG Center; * Preparing to fight MachineClan Preparations for MachineClan Battle; It crushed Mottlewing when he had to carry his mate, Shimmerflash, out to be buried. MachineClan had invaded their camp and attacked, killing the sweet elder and injuring several cats. Chervilpaw was confined to Indigoflower's den due to her dislocated shoulder resulting from an attack from Skywinter and Lizardstar--the same duo that killed Shimmerflash. "we are not weak!" Copperstar spat. "We'll get them back for what they did... They'll ''PAY FOR THIS!!!!" 03:13, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Luna